


I Almost Do

by darkestsnowsecrets



Category: Gallagher Girls Series - Ally Carter
Genre: Ally Carter - Freeform, Gen, I Almost Do, Spy - Freeform, memory lost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 05:26:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1593200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkestsnowsecrets/pseuds/darkestsnowsecrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sighing, I sat down beside the boy that I so wanted to avoid, and stared at the blazing fire. We looked at everywhere besides each other, and I knew I had to break the glass.<br/>"Zach,"<br/>"Don't start, Cammie."<br/>I wanted to scream at him, and slap him, and hurt him just to make him go away from me. But, I knew that he'd do anything to get me back to Gallagher. I risked everything. My life, and my Mom's sanity to run away finding the answers; but, here he was, pounding every effort into a waste.<br/>"Zach, you know I have to do something."<br/>He sighed in exasperation, and glanced at me. The color of his eyes blended with the orange and red shades from the fire. I gaped at the green orbs, momentarily distracted, and focused back to what he was about to say.<br/>"I know... But, we can run away together. Not just me, or not just you. And, yet, you chose to do the latter as if you're planning suicide." I groaned at him and snapped back.<br/>"What if I am?"<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	I Almost Do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ally Carter](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ally+Carter).



> This happened after book four in the Gallagher Girl series. Just my idea of what might happen if things were just too… complicated.
> 
> >

   

* * *

* * *

 

     Sighing, I sat down beside the boy that I so wanted to avoid, and stared at the blazing fire. We looked at everywhere besides each other, and I knew I had to break the glass.          

    " _Zach,_ "

   "Don't start, Cammie." I wanted to scream at him, and slap him, and hurt him just to make him go away from me. But, I knew that he'd do anything to get me back to Gallagher. I risked everything. My life, and my Mom's sanity to run away finding the answers; but, here he was, pounding every effort into a waste.

    "Zach, you know I have to do _something_." He sighed in exasperation, and glanced at me. The color of his eyes  blened with the orange and red shades from the fire. I gaped at the green orbs, momentarily distracted, and focused back to what he was about to say.

    "I know... But, we can run away together. _Not just me, or not just you_. And, yet, you chose to do the latter as if you're planning suicide." I groaned at him and snapped back.

    "What if I am?" I watched his face grew from concern to seriousness and anger.

   "What if I am? What was that, Cammie? I goddamn suggested the idea to you, and you went lone, and then I almost say you got caught by the Circle! And after those, after everything we ever had, you'd say _'What if I am'"_?

 

* * *

* * *

 


End file.
